


Third time's a charm

by Pegship



Category: Castle
Genre: Divorce, Gen, Humor, Pre-nuptial agreements, ex-wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan and Esposito want to know - " Castle began.</p><p>"Not Ryan," said Ryan hastily. "Just Espo."</p><p>" - whether we have a pre-nuptial agreement, and I told 'em they had to ask you."</p><p>Kate leaned down to kiss the top of his head.</p><p>"Smart move, writer boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation is not based on canon, but in light of the lack of canon I decided to make up my own. This takes place (obviously) some time in season six.

"I don't really see the point of it," Ryan was saying. He and Esposito were lolling at their desks, feet up, Ryan fiddling with a pencil, Espo (as usual) looking skeptical.

"You wouldn't, would you," he said. "'Cause you got plenty of nothin'. Why have a pre-nup if there's nothin' to split when you split."

"That's not it," Ryan insisted. "There's no point to having a pre-nup when you're going to be married for life. When you've married the right person."

"Bro, you are the only person I know who still believes in that kind of marriage."

"I'm just not as cynical as _some people_."

"Not cynical. Just realistic."

"Reality is overrated," came the voice of Castle, who had just meandered in. "Depending on whose reality we're talking about. Whose are we talking about?"

Ryan looked mildly embarrassed, but Esposito spoke up. "Yours, Castle. The reality that you're getting married for the third time, and how it'd better be the last, seeing how it's Beckett you're marrying."

"Oh, it will be," said Castle with a grin. "We will never, ever split up...because she'd shoot me first. That's what wills are for."

"What about pre-nuptial agreements?" Espo asked slyly.

"Ah, I see." Castle sat down next to Ryan's desk. "You want to know if Beckett and I have one."

"None of our business, really," said Ryan, glaring at Espo.

"Come on, bro," Espo said to Castle. "How are we supposed to live vicariously through your fame and fortune if you don't keep us informed?"

"Wellll..." Castle made a show of considering it, then said, "Tell you what, I'll tell you the arrangements I had with Meredith and Gina. You'll have to ask Beckett yourself about ours."

"And risk our necks," Ryan muttered, but he and his partner both gave Castle their undivided attention.

"First, there was Meredith," Castle began. "I was just starting to make a name for myself, so we were moderately well funded. We were young and in love and we fully intended to last until death did us part. Especially after Alexis came along. And right up until I was served with divorce papers," he added sourly.

"So you didn't have a pre-nup, the first time," Esposito guessed.

"Nope. The divorce was surprisingly amicable - I got to keep Alexis, and Meredith got a generous settlement, no strings, no alimony. I think I came out ahead on the deal."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Gina was another story," Castle went on. "Have you met Gina? No? She's a business woman. She worked at Black Pawn and we'd known each other a little while; she'd met Alexis, we all got along, etc. etc."

"Sounds kind of boring to me," Ryan said. "A business arrangement?"

"No, we really cared about each other - and about Alexis - " Castle broke off as if remembering something painful, then resumed. "Long story short, Gina insisted we get a pre-nup, mainly because she'd seen enough marriages among the rich and famous break up with disastrous results."

"Kind of like the matchmaker debacle," said Espo.

"And I had Alexis' future to consider, and by then we were living in the loft. I figured we'd never need the pre-nup, but I went along with it, to please Gina."

"You really thought it was going to work, that time," said Ryan sympathetically.

"See, that's the thing," Castle replied. "I always thought it would work, or else I wouldn't have gotten married. After that I figured I'd expect nothing and enjoy what came my way."

"Or who," Esposito smirked.

Beckett, who had stopped off to talk to Lanie, emerged from the stairwell to find the three men at ease.

"No murder today? Guess we lucked out," she said. Castle took her hand and smiled up at her.

"Maybe later," he said. "Ryan and Esposito want to know - "

"Not Ryan," said Ryan hastily. "Just Espo."

" - whether we have a pre-nuptial agreement, and I told 'em they had to ask you."

"Smart move, writer boy." She leaned down to kiss the top of his head and went over to her desk.

"Who's whipped now?" Espo muttered. Castle leaned in and lowered his voice.

"If this is being whipped, it's the kind of whipping I'm into," he pointed out.

"Castle, you coming?"

"Yes, dear," said the writer, grinning, and followed her out.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do they or don't they?


End file.
